The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis plant, botanically known as Clematis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Diamond Ball’.
The new Clematis plant originated from an open-pollination in Pruszków, Poland of an unidentified selection of Clematis hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Clematis hybrida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Clematis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant in a controlled environment in Pruszków, Poland in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Clematis plant by cuttings in Pruszków, Poland since June, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Clematis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.